Gelu
thumb|300px|Gelu - grafika opublikowana w zapowiedziach dodatku AB Gelu (ur. ~1150-51 po Ciszy, zm. 1175) - Łowca zwany także Przekleństwem Demonów i Bladolicym Wojownikiem. Jest półelfem: jednym z jego rodziców był człowiek, zaś drugim elf z Vori. Od czasów wojny Przeklętego Przymierza pełnił funkcję dowódcy Leśnej Straży. Na stanowisku tym zastąpił Caleba. Jeden z głównych dowódców zwycięskich sprzymierzonych sił Erathii, AvLee oraz Wrót Żywiołów podczas wojny Ostrza Armagedonu. Zginął w Rozliczeniu w roku 1175 po Ciszy. Występuje w grze Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade oraz Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death oraz Heroes Chronicles: The Sword of Frost. Jest też wspominany w grach Heroes Chronicles: Clash of the Dragons oraz Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Gelu jest wysoki i szczupły. Ma ognistorude włosy (kolor, który nie występuje u śnieżnych elfów z Vori) oraz bardzo jasną - niemal białą - karnację skóry. Nic nie wiadomo o rodzicach Gelu, niemniej jednak pewne jest, że jedno z nich było elfem z Vori, a drugie człowiekiem. Został wychowany przez jednego z erathiańskich oficerów Brygady Szpon - porucznika Morgana Kendala, który odnalazł go w lesie podczas służby pod Katarzyną Gryphonheart. Został wychowany wśród członków Brygady Szponu, do której wstąpił w młodym wieku. Wkrótce został członkiem, a później kapitanem elitarnej jednostki wojskowej Erathii - Leśnej Straży. Za swój udział w Odnowieniu Erathii został odznaczony przez Katarzynę Gryphonheart erathiańskim Medalem Waleczności. W polskiej wersji językowej głosu użyczyli mu Artur Kaczmarski (The Armageddon's Blade i The Shadow of Death) i Janusz Wituch (The Shadow of Death - Złota Edycja). Bohater w Heroes of Might and Magic III Biografia Został znaleziony i wychowany przez generała Morgana Kendala gdy ten służył pod Katarzyną Ironfist. Obecnie jest przywódcą partyzantów znanych pod nazwą Leśna Straż. Ponoć jest pół człowiekiem, pół elfem. Specjalność Strzelcy - może zamieniać łuczników, kuszników, leśnych elfów i wysokich elfów w strzelców. Kampanie Gelu występuje w kilku kampaniach: * Eliksir życia SoD (w misjach: Egzamin, Bandyci, Dolina Smoczych Panów i Nocna kradzież) * Przeklęte przymierze SoD (w misjach: Poszukiwanie zabójcy, Mściciele, Tryumf Sandro (sterowany przez komputer), Próby poszukiwań, Unia i Upadek Sandro) * Ostrze Armagedonu AB (w misjach Cienie z lasów, Nóż w plecy, Zabić bohatera i Ostrze Zapomnienia) * Heroes Chronicles: The Sword of Frost (w misji finałowej Strażnicy Miecza) Kariera wojskowa thumb|left|Gelu szykujący się do strzału Kapitan Leśnej Straży thumb|right|Gelu z oddziałemOkoło roku 1160 (lub może trochę wcześniej) Gelu zakończył kurs w Akademii Rekrutów Leśnej Straży jako jeden z najmłodszych kadetów w historii. Jego końcowym testem było oczyszczenie z wrogów regionu Gaia's Crest. Już jako kapitan Leśnej Straży prowadził z rozkazu lorda Falorela działania zbrojne na granicy AvLee przeciwko bandytom oraz oskarżonymi o współpracę z Deyją Smoczymi Panami. Następnie uderzył na niebezpiecznego dla AvLee wampira Vokiala. W tych trzech misjach zdobył niezbędne artefakty niezbędne do utworzenia Eliksiru Życia. Miał on być lekarstwem na problemy AvLee. Więcej o tych działaniach Gelu w kampanii Eliksir Życia. To właśnie Gelu był twórcą będącego wyposażeniem strzelców długiego łuku, który łączył duży zasięg z ogromną celnością. Wojna Przeklętego Przymierza Poszukiwanie zabójcy Po utworzeniu Eliksiru Życia Gelu przybył do miasta Willowglen nad rzeką Shandar przy deyjańskiej granicy. Tutaj otrzymał informacje o śmierci lorda Falorela. Wyniki sekcji zwłok wykazały, że nie był on elfem, tylko wampirem. Kapitan Leśnej Straży rozpoczął śledztwo. Fakt, że jego mocodawca był wampirem stawiał w złym świetle wcześniejsze działania Gelu - nie było pewności, czy ludzie z którymi walczył uprzednio rzeczywiście byli wrogami AvLee. Szczęśliwie król Gryphonheart nie ukarał Gelu za służbę wampirowi - wręcz przeciwnie doskonale rozumiał jego sytuację. Ta wiadomość, a także informacje o walczącej z nekromantami druidce wpłynęły pozytywnie na jego sytuację. W końcu śledztwo przyniosło efekty. Świadkowie wyjawili, że śmierć za lorda Falorela (prawdziwym imieniem tego wampira było Vayarad) jego przeciwnik - nekromanta Sandro. Gelu dowiedziawszy się o tym dokonał inwazji na Deyję i zajął przygraniczne tereny. Mściciele Śledztwo w sprawie Smoczych Panów wykazało, że nie byli oni zdrajcami królestwa. Gelu musiał się poddać sądowi, który wysłał go na karną ekspedycję do Deyji - w ten sposób na pewien czas Gelu opuścił szeregi Leśnej Straży. Drugim dowódcą uczyniono Gem. Ich ofensywa przyniosła sukcesy. Zagłębili się daleko w terytorium Deyji i zajęli duże miasto Crypthome. Doszły ich słuchy, że dwóch barbarzyńców - Yog i Crag Hack również atakuje Deyję z terytorium Spornych Ziem. Wiadomość ta była bardzo korzystna i cała czwórka postanowiła się spotkać. Tryumf Sandro Rozeźlony działaniami czwórki bohaterów Sandro ruszył do boju. Pokonał w walce całą czwórkę. Nikt z nich jednak nie zginął, ale przekonali się boleśnie o potędze Sandro. Postanowili więc utworzyć potężny artefakt znany jako miecz Anielskiego Sojuszu, którego posiadanie dawało duże szanse na pokonanie nekromanty. Bohaterowie podzielili się na dwie grupy i rozpoczęli poszukiwania części składowych miecza. Próby poszukiwań Podczas gdy Crag Hack i Yog rozpoczęli szukanie miecza sprawiedliwości, zbroi cudów oraz tarczy lwiej odwagi zadaniem Gelu i Gem było odnalezienie sandałów świętego, hełmu boskich mocy oraz naszyjnik boskiej mocy. Na ich drodze stanęli dwaj lordowie, których zależność od Erathii była czysto iluzoryczna i w rzeczywistości byli samodzielni. Nie byli oni zadowoleni z obecności na ich terenach wojsk avleńskich i rozpoczęli walkę. Gelu i Gem odnieśli jednak zwycięstwo i zdobyli potrzebne artefakty. Sukcesem zakończyła się też misja Yoga i Craga Hacka. Bohaterowie musieli się teraz spotkać, by wykuć miecz Anielskiego Sojuszu. Unia Zdobycie artefaktów składowych to tylko połowa sukcesu - trzeba jeszcze wykuć miecz. A nie będzie to łatwe, ponieważ między nadchodzących z północy Gelu i Gem, a idących z południa barbarzyńców wbiła się klinem ogromna armia Sandro. Dzięki niezwykłemu męstwu oraz przebiegłości udało się czwórce bohaterów pokonać nekromantów i wykuć miecz. W tym samym czasie zginął w bitwie z siłami Sandro dotychczasowy przywódca Leśnej Straży - Caleb. Gelu został wyznaczony na jego następcę i w krótkim czasie przejął dowództwo nad tą elitarną jednostką. Upadek Sandro thumb Uradowani wykuciem miecza Anielskiego Sojuszu bohaterowie przystąpili do ostatecznej rozprawy z Sandro. Ich wojska dotarły do centralnych części Deyji. Wspólnie rozbili stacjonujące tu wojska nekromantów, a następnie zaatakowały twierdzę, w której przebywał sam Sandro. Pokonali jego armię, a następnie rozproszyli po całym kontynencie elementy składowe potężnych artefaktów używanych przez Sandro - płaszczu nieumarłego króla oraz zbroi przeklętego. Więcej o tej całej historii opowiada kampania Przeklęte przymierze. Odrodzenie Erathii Z nieznanych bliżej przyczyn Gelu nie brał udziału w wojnie o Odrodzenie Erathii. Nie wiadomo nic o tym co się z nim działo od czasu pokonania Sandro aż do wybuchu wojna Ostrza Armagedonu. Wojna Ostrza Armagedonu Cienie z lasów thumb|left|Leśna StrażNa samym początku działań wojennych Gelu został skierowany w okolice miasta Diasamere na granicy AvLee i Eeofolu. Tam miał zgromadzić wojska i po cichu najechać tereny diabłów. Wykorzystując oddziały Leśnej Straży, a także mieszkających w tej pięknej okolicy weteranów ostatniej wojny pokonał Kreegan i zajął cały nadrzeczny obszar. Spotkanie z cyganką Nayestrą, która przepowiedziała mu przyszłość sprawiło, że Gelu zdał sobie sprawę z wagi przedsięwzięcia, w którym bierze udział. To właśnie w okolicach Diasamere Gelu po raz pierwszy zetknął się z przedstawicielami Wrót Żywiołów. W dziwnych okolicznościach skontaktowali się z nim trzej ważni przedstawiciele żywiołów: Ciele Mknąca Po Falach, Erdamon Żłobiący Ziemię i Fiur Stąpający W Płomieniach. Zdradzili mu oni nieco z jego przyszłości. Kazali strzec się Xerona i poinformowali o konieczności jego pokonania. W nadrzecznym pasie Gelu natknął się także na miasto o dziwacznej architekturze - najprawdopodobniej były to jedne z pierwszych Wrót Żywiołów na Antagarichu. Nóż w plecy Mimo sukcesów Gelu przy granicy AvLee i Eeofolu sytuacja Erathii nie była łatwa. Oto Xeron, dowódca elitarnej kreegańskiej jednostki - Synów Erebusa zdołał utworzyć Ostrze Armagedonu - potężną broń, która w złych rękach mogła wywołać niewyobrażalne zniszczenia. Wojska erathiańskie wykonały więc ofensywę na państwo diabłów kierując się na jego stolicę: Kreelah. Podczas gdy król Roland wraz z królową Katarzyną atakowali od zachodu, Gelu miał uderzyć z północy - od strony AvLee, by odciąć im drogę ucieczki. Dzięki pomocy wojowników z Wrót Żywiołów oddziały Gelu błyskawicznie rozbiły pomniejsze grupy Synów Erebusa i w krótkim czasie zajęły cały obszar. Po drodze natknęły się na ślady działalności niziołków pod dowództwem Tavina, które były zdeterminowane by odebrać demonom swoją dawną ojczyznę. Na przedpolu największej z czterech eeofolskich twierdz na tym obszarze - Jagos, wojska Gelu odnalazły zwłoki Khazandara. Tak duże sukcesy armii Erathii nie pozostały niezauważone w Kreelah. Król Eeofolu Lucyfer Kreegan zdecydował się na wysłanie przeciwko wojskom erathiańskim swego największego wojownika - Xerona. Między tym bohaterem, a Gelu istniała niezwykła nienawiść, gdyż to właśnie „Bladolicy Wojownik” zabił jego matkę. Był on również posiadaczem Ostrza Armagedonu i bitwa między nim, a siłami sprzymierzonych miała być w zamyśle Lucyfera Kreegana ostatnim starciem tej wojny. Zabić bohatera Tymczasem kolejnym ciosem dla sprzymierzonych był spadek poparcia dla działań wojennych ze strony erathiańskiej szlachty. Królowa Katarzyna zdecydowała się więc abdykować i przekazać władzę jako regentowi generałowi Kendalowi. Ten nakazał Gelu kontynuowanie operacji. W ten sposób w centralnej części Eeofolu doszło do starcia sił królewskich wspomaganych prze Gelu oraz nielicznych Cichostopych z potężnym Xeronem. Na szczęście dla sprzymierzonych zaczęły się pojawiać na tych terenach Wrota Żywiołów. To głównie dzięki siłom żywiołaków oraz strzelców Gelu udało się wojskom królewskim zwyciężyć: w okolicach miasta Kelvishen ich siły pokonały Xerona i odebrały mu Ostrze. Sam przywódca Synów Erebusa zdołał jednak umknąć i przedostał się do Kreelah. Ostrze Zapomnienia Nadszedł czas ostatecznej rozprawy z diabłami. Na terenach Eeofol]u zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne Wrota Żywiołów. Wojska królewskie dotarły w okolice Kreelah. Dzięki wsparciu żywiołaków i powstańców Tavina thumb|right|Kreelah - stolica Eeofolu oraz posiadaniu w swych rękach Ostrza armie sprzymierzonych wydawały się być blisko niekwestionowanego zwycięstwa. Jednak przebiegły Lucyfer Kreegan wysłał swych emisariuszy do Nighonu, by Władcy Podziemi udzielili mu pomocy. Mimo pamiętnej zdrady Kreegan podczas ostatniej wojny Nighończycy zdecydowali się ruszyć Kreelah na odsiecz. Stawiało to sprzymierzonych w trudnej sytuacji. W chwili, gdy dowództwo dowiedziało się o tym wojska z Nighonu miały przed sobą około pięćdziesięciu dni marszu. Spotkanie królowej z Tamarem zakończyło się podjęciem przez tę pierwszą ważnej decyzji: to Gelu miał wziąć w swe ręce Ostrze i ruszyć na Kreelah nim będzie za późno. Ogromna armia Gelu ruszyła na eeofolską stolicę. Na jej przedpolu do walki stanął sam Xeron, ale teraz nie miał już Ostrza. Wojska sprzymierzonych zwyciężyły go i przystąpiły do oblężenia miasta. Zakończyło się ono sukcesem: wojska diabłów zostały wybite do nogi, Lucyfer Kreegan zginął zabity przez Gelu. Odsiecz z Nighonu nie dotarła na czas. Wojska sprzymierzonych odniosły zwycięstwo. thumb|left|Gelu z Ostrzem ArmagedonuKrólowa Katarzyna i król Rolandem zdecydowali się odpłynąć do Enroth władzę w Erathii pozostawiając w rękach doświadczonego generała Kendala. Ostrze Armagedonu zostało powierzone Gelu. Poszukiwania Miecza Mrozu Po zakończeniu wojny prestiż Gelu jako zwycięskiego wodza znacznie wzrósł. Gdy pewnego razu usłyszał przepowiednię mówiącą, że wraz ze zderzeniem Ostrza Armageddonu i Miecza Mrozu nastąpi koniec świata. Chcąc za wszelką cenę tego uniknąć wyprawił się na wyspę Vori, gdzie był ukryty Miecz Mrozu, by zniszczyć ten artefakt. Tymczasem Przodkowie wysłali w to samo miejsce Tarnuma, by go powstrzymał. Wielu mieszkańców wyspy przyłączyło się do Gelu, ale niechętni mu byli obywatele Volee - miasta, gdzie był ów bezcenny miecz przechowywany. Tarnum dotarł na miejsce przed Gelu, ale jego misja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, ponieważ Miecz Mrozu wpadł w ręce trzeciej żony króla barbarzyńców z Krewlodu - Kiji, która przekazała go mężowi. Więcej na temat wyprawy Gelu na Vori można dowiedzieć się z Heroes Chronicles: The Sword of Frost. Ostatnia wojna i Rozliczenie Po przekazaniu Kilgorowi Miecza Mrozu barbarzyńcy doprowadzili do wojny. Jej efektem była wielka bitwa, w której na przeciw wojskom Kilgora stanęły armie Gelu. W bitwie tej doszło do pojedynku obu wodzów, a kiedy Ostrze Armageodnu zetknęło się z Mieczem Mrozu doszło do potężnego wybuchu. Obaj wodzowie wraz ze swoimi wojskami zginęli, a Rozliczenie wywołane zderzeniem mieczy zniszczyło świat Enroth. Ciekawe informacje *Wyraz gelu w języku łacińskim oznacza zimno. Przypisy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade Kategoria:Bohaterowie Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death Kategoria:Kluczowe postacie fabuły Kategoria:Łowcy (Heroes of Might and Magic III) Kategoria:Postacie w Heroes of Might and Magic IV